Bernadette and Penny A Love Story!
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Bernadette and Penny have been dating for a few months. Bernadette becomes pregnant with Penny's baby. G!P Penny...This is there love story.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck me harder Penny!" Bernadette whispers into my ear. I pull out of her, flip her onto her stomach and slide all seven and a half inches of my hard, thick cock back into her.

"Oh god...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...I'm close, so damn close!" Bernadette yells. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I pull out of Bernadette, dispose of the condom and lie back down. Bernadette rolls onto her left side and lays her head on my chest. She gives me a kiss on the nipple. I giggle and roll my eyes.

Two Weeks Later...01/15/2015 7:50 AM

I awaken to the sound of knocking. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed, exit my bedroom, take a left and walk the few feet to my front door. I open the door.

"Hey baby."

"Hey...may I come in?" Bernadette asks me.

"Sure." Bernadette enters my apartment and sits down on the couch. I shut the door and sit down next to her. I wrap my arm around her. She lays her head on my shoulder.

"I'm scared." Bernadette mumbles.

"What? Why are you scared?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Bernadette whispers.

"What? Are...are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Oh god...ok...um...do...do you want to keep it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me in the babies life?"

"Of course I do...you're my girlfriend...of course I want you in the babies life." Bernadette mumbles.

"I'm scared." We mumble in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Bernadette and Penny have been dating for seven months.**

"Before we start talking about our futures, I think we should go see a doctor...to make sure you're actually pregnant."

"I agree." Bernadette takes her cell phone out of her pocket and dials the number for her doctor's office.

"Hello...yes...this is Bernadette Rostenkowski...I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Hardy...yes...9:30 AM works for me...see you soon...bye." Bernadette hangs up her phone and sets it on the coffee table.

"Would like to take a shower with me?" I ask Bernadette.

"Sure." Bernadette and I stand up and make our way into my bathroom. After taking off our clothes, we step into the shower, turn the hot water on and start cleaning off.

"Can you get my back?" Bernadette asks me.

"Sure." Bernadette hands me a washcloth. After squeezing some soap onto the washcloth, I start cleaning Bernadette's back. After I'm done cleaning her back, I turn her towards the water and let the water wash away the soap.

**A Few Minutes Later...8:30 AM**

Bernadette and I just got done showering. After getting dressed, we exit my bathroom and make our way into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Bernadette asks me.

"A double shot of bourbon, eggs, sausage and toast." I say.

"You're fresh out of bourbon...will whipped cream flavored vodka work?" I shake my head yes. After Bernadette pours me two shots of whipped cream flavored vodka, she starts cooking breakfast. I down the two shots and let out a groan.

"My god..." I mumble.

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy." I mumble.

"Are you mad at me?" Bernadette asks me.

"I'm mad at myself. I should have been more careful."

"I'm the one that should have been more careful. I'm...I'm sorry...I have to go." Bernadette says.

"Where...where are you going?"

"I...I need some time to think." Bernadette exits my kitchen and starts walking towards the door.

"Bernadette Rostenkowski!" Bernadette stops dead in her tracks.

"I...I know you're scared baby...I'm scared too. Please don't leave me." Bernadette turns back around and walks over to me.

"I'm sorry...I...I just...what are we going to do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

**9:45 AM**

"Good morning Bernadette. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Who is this?" Dr. Hardy asks Bernadette.

"This is my girlfriend Penny."

"Nice to meet you Penny." Dr. Hardy extends her hand for me to shake. I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I say.

"It says here that you are pregnant. Is that true?" Dr. Hardy asks Bernadette.

"Yes. I took three pregnancy tests this morning. They all came back positive."

"Ok...I would like to run some tests...I'll need a blood sample and a urine sample...ok?"

"Ok." Bernadette says.

**Two Hours Later...12:09 PM**

"Both tests came back positive. Congratulations...you're pregnant." Dr. Hardy says.

After getting over the initial shock, Bernadette and I came to the conclusion that we are quite happy that we're having a baby.

"Did you hear that baby? I'm pregnant." Bernadette places her left hand on her tummy.

"I heard. Hello baby boy or baby girl...my name is Penny...I'm your mommy." I place my left hand next to Bernadette's left hand.

"It's to early to do a sonogram. I'm going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok." After writing Bernadette a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, Dr. Hardy leaves the room.

"Come on baby...let's go get some lunch." Bernadette says.

"Ok." Bernadette interlaces our hands.

**A Few Minutes Later...12:53 PM**

"Hello, and welcome to the Spaghetti Factory...how many people are in your party?" The host asks Bernadette and I.

"Two." I say.

"Alright...follow me please." Bernadette and I follow the host to a small booth. We take our seats, pick up our menus, and start looking over the many items.

"I think I'm going to get the lobster ravioli." I say.

"I think I'm going to get the spaghetti with Italian sausage." Bernadette says. A couple of minutes later...a waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello, and welcome to the Spaghetti Factory...my name is Andy and I'll be your waiter today...can I get you guys started with something to drink?"

"Can I get a glass of red wine please?"

"Sure...what would you like to drink ma'am?" Andy asks Bernadette.

"Can I get a glass of orange juice please?"

"Sure. Do you ladies know what you want to eat yet?" Andy asks Bernadette and I.

"Yes...can I get the lobster ravioli please?" I ask Andy.

"Sure...what would you like to eat ma'am?" Andy asks Bernadette.

"Can I get the spaghetti with Italian Sausage please?"

"Sure...I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks."

"Ok." I say. Andy picks up our menus and walks away.

"I...I think we should move in together." Bernadette says.

"I think so too. Since you make more money than I do, I think you should work, while I stay at home and take care of the baby."

"Ok...when do you want to tell Amy and the boys?"

"Tonight...at our weekly dinner."

"Ok."

**A Few Hours Later...7:00 PM**

We just got done eating...after throwing away our trash, Bernadette and I sit down on the couch and interlace our hands.

"Guys...we have something we would like to tell you." I say.

"Ok...what is it?" Amy asks me.

"Bernadette and I are having a baby." I say excitedly.

"Congratulations guys." Sheldon says.

"Congratulations!" Howard, Raj and Amy say in unison.

"Thanks guys."

**A.N. Alright...everyone is happy...or are they?**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Talks of sexual abuse in this chapter...if that offends you...please don't read this chapter.

01/16/2015 4:30 AM

I awaken with a start. Sweat is pouring down my face...I had a nightmare. In my dream, my dad was sexually assaulting me.

I was 3 years old when the abuse started. Every night...for 8 long years...my dad would sneak into my room and do things to me. He would touch my private area...he would suck on my penis...he would masturbate while touching me. When I was 11...I told my mom about the abuse...at first, she didn't believe me. She failed to believe that her husband...a man that she loved...could possibly do something so...so heinous to his own daughter; but after walking in on the abuse, she called the cops...they arrested my father, and after a short trial, the jury sentenced him to 99 years in prison.

"Bernie...baby...wake up." I give Bernadette a shake. A few seconds later, she opens her eyes.

"Penny...baby...what's wrong? Why are you sweating?"

"I had a nightmare." I mumble.

"Was...was it..." Before Bernadette can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Yes..." I mumble.

"Oh baby...I'm so sorry...come on...let's go get you cleaned up...ok?"

"Ok." Bernadette and I get out of bed and make our way into my bathroom.

"Can...can you wash me?" I mumble.

"Sure."

After taking off my boxer briefs and wife beater, I walk over to the tub, put the stopper in the drain, and turn on the water. Once the tub is full of hot water, I climb into the tub and sit down. Bernadette picks up a wash cloth and starts cleaning me.

"It...it felt so real." I mumble.

"Shhhhh...it's ok baby-girl."

"I..." Tears start streaming down my face. Bernadette stands up, removes her clothes and climbs into the bathtub. She sits down behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"Shhhhhhhhh...it's ok baby-girl. You're ok." Bernie whispers.

"I'm...I'm not ok...quit telling me that I'm ok!" I yell. Bernadette lets go of me and gets out of the tub. She grabs my robe off the back of the door, puts it on and exits the bathroom. I'm too distraught to chase after her.

5:09 AM

I get out of the bath, wrap a towel around myself, exit my bathroom and make my way into my bedroom.

"Bernie...baby...I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too. Are you feeling any better?"

"No." I mumble.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Hold me." I mumble.

"Ok." I throw the towel on the ground, climb into bed and lie down. Bernadette lies down next to me. She rolls onto her right side, drapes an arm over my stomach and lays her head on my chest.

"I...I love you baby-girl." I say.

"I love you too Penny. So much."

A Few Hours Later...10:09 AM

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed, hit the off button on the alarm clock, get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I take a leak, tuck myself away, wash my hands and exit the bathroom. I make my way into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of wine out of the fridge, open it and take a drink. I take another drink, and another, and another, until the bottle is empty. I stagger to the couch and sit down.

"Bern...Bernadette!" I yell. Man am I drunk.

"Ber...Ber...Bernie!"

"Are...are you drunk?" I shake my head yes. I stand up and make my way over to Bernadette. I wrap my arms around her and giver her a kiss on the lips. She pushes me away from her. I stumble over my own feet and fall to the ground.

"Oh my god Penny! Are you ok baby-girl?"

"Get out!" I yell.

"Penny...baby..." Before Bernadette can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.  
>"Get out!" Bernadette grabs her things and leaves. I get up off the floor, grab another bottle of wine out of the fridge and open it. I take a drink. A few minutes later...I rush to the bathroom, drop to my knees in front of the toilet and start throwing up. I pass out. <p>


End file.
